Fairy Magic
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Sam, Jack and Daniel not exactly fairy material are they?


"I'll ask you one more time…what is the sequence of numbers necessary to open the barricade protecting your Stargate?" Hathor asked and waited for a second seeing that no one was going to volunteer the information she gestured to one of her Jaffa.

"Bring in our latest prisoner." She said and the Jaffa walked off in the direction of the cells. As she waited for the prisoner to come she lazily walked around Daniel, Sam and Jack.

"You will like our newest prisoner. We caught him trying to snoop around here. How he got past our guards at the Stargate. We do not know. But since we have caught him it is of no consequence. Any of those that follow him through the Chappa'ai will be caught and killed. Perhaps in front of him so that he will see that his friends or followers are dead by his doing." She stops what she was saying as the Jaffa returns dragging a shuffling man behind him. Hathor smiles an evil smile and gestures to the weak man.

"Stand him up I wish to talk to him." She commanded and the Jaffa stands the man on his feet even though the man looks like he might fall over at anytime.

"You." Hathor said pointing at the man who started trembling fearful of what was going to happen next.

"I wish you to do me a favour and if you do your efforts shall not go

unrewarded. Well what do you say to your Goddess?" She said and walked over to the man.

"Yes, What can I do to be of service. Hathor my Goddess." She smiled again and looked at him.

"These three have displeased me so I would like you to use some of your magic to turn them into toads or something. "The man whimpered and looked around him at the Jaffa behind him. He whimpered even harder when the Jaffa looked him straight in the eye. The man turned back to SG-1 and stood still for a second.

"I know it's wrong, but I still wish

For these three to be a toad or a fish

Any form that is true, to these but not on a dish!" The man finished and pointed his hands at SG-1. A stream of pink little lights dance through the air and landed on Daniel, Sam and Jack. As Teal'c wasn't there he hadn't been affected. The lights started obscuring the view Hathor and her Jaffa had of them. Hathor looked at the man and then at SG-1.

"Where are they?" She said angrily. The man's trembles started again.

"They can't just change in a second my Goddess. They are changing now."

Jack looked at Sam, they could all see each other perfectly.

"Oh yeah like there's a thing called magic. It's gonna turn us into toads!" He said sarcastically. Sam looked at Jack and he looked away at the pink lights. Sam looked at Daniel who was shrinking.

"Actually Sir." She said looking down at herself and then back at Daniel.

"I think we've been turned into fairies!" She said surprised. The lights started disappearing and when they were gone Hathor looked angrily at the man.

"Where are they?" She said and raised her hand.

"I do not know my Goddess. I didn't do this, honest!" The man cried out falling to his knees and started begging for mercy.

"Please my Goddess, I did not mean for them to disappear. Think of it this way maybe. They are not here to irritate you anymore. They are gone." He looked hopefully up at the still irritated Hathor and smiled while clasping his hands together.

"Well I had wished it to be painful… was the transformation painful?" Hathor requested of her prisoner.

"Oh yes. My Goddess it was excruciating." The man lied and reached up to her.

"The process will have kept them awake instead of drugging them like the others do. I thought you would approve." The man said his confidence growing as he thought Hathor was approving of his actions.

Jack, Daniel and Sam watched this happen all before them and recovered from the shock of finding out they had been turned into mythical creatures. Sam recovered first and looked across who had started burbling about fairies only being mentioned in peaceful planets. Sam looked across at her Commanding Officer who was still looking a little gob-smacked.

"Sir?" She said and was surprised to find that her voice was quieter than it was before.

"Yes, Carter. Got anymore surprising deductions?" Jack said in a voice that didn't show what he was like inside. He jumped at the sound of his own voice.

"What the hell has happened to my voice?" He said getting angry with himself.

" I think that we are actually fairies now not just Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill shrunk down. Fairies aren't supposed to have such powerful voices as we have in our normal form." She said and looked back at Daniel. She tried to walk over to him and found she couldn't. She looked down and saw that her legs were there but then she remembered from her old history lessons that fairies never used their legs in the air, but they used their wings instead. She instead focussed on her wings and sure enough she started to move through the air. She laughed and then laughed at the sound of her laugh.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" She said after she got near enough Daniel to help him if he asked.

"Do you wanna come over near me and Colonel O'Neill?" She said and took hold of his arm. She started to concentrate on her wings again and she heard a laugh from Daniel.

"Daniel you can fly too you know!" She said and let go of his arm.

"Just concentrate on your wings and then imagine you are going through the air and then you just are." Daniel started moving across the air and Sam followed him over to Jack.

"Jack! Jack! This is amazing isn't it?" Daniel cried out in awe.

"Well that's one way of putting it!" Jack said through gritted teeth. He looked down at Hathor and the man who had now rising to standing.

"Thank you my Goddess, I will not forget your generosity!" The man cried as he blindly stepped backwards and nearly walked into one of the Jaffa behind him. The Jaffa looked at the man and then grabbed hold of his arm and started pulling him towards the cells again.

"Thank you my Goddess Hathor. I will never forget this act of generosity!" The man carried on saying, as his voice grew fainter.

"Well, that deals with SG-1. I still do not have the code though. That could prove a problem. But I do know Sokar managed to at least weaken it. I see I will have to capture one of his followers. That will not be a problem though with all my helpful and loyal Jaffa. One can pose as Sokar's and infiltrate their base." She smiled and walked seductively over to one of her Jaffa.

"I will want the strongest and best at infiltration in here at sundown. Is that clear?" She said running a slender finger down the Jaffa's face. He gaze stayed forward.

"Good, I will now go and I will not want to be disturbed until sundown." She sauntered off in the direction of her personal rooms.

"Right. So how exactly did that help us?" Daniel said as soon as she was gone. Jack looked at him and then at Sam.

"I don't quite know. But maybe we could go to the prisoner and ask if he could turn us back." Jack said. And then started flying through the air across the room to the corridor that the prisoner was dragged down. Sam and Daniel looked at each other and flew after him.S


End file.
